Adventure time: The Year Grunge Broke Free
by He23t
Summary: It's a story that revolves around finn and how he became a rockstar of Ooo
1. Chapter 1

ADVENTURE TIME: The Prologue

Early in the morning Finn was out exploring the outskirts of Ooo by himself, then he found a left handed Gospel Mosrite Electric Guitar.

"Whoa Bro" Finn said.

He pick it up and strum the guitar until a Flash of light Just hit him then his body has levitated off the ground until the light was so bright that he past out of all the experience he has faced .

After the experience he was woken up by Jake when he was just checking his buddy

"Dude wake up, wake up" Jake said worriedly.

"Uhhh what the cram was that?" Finn said.

"Hey you alright bro looks like you been out for a long time"

(It is already afternoon and the sun was setting)

"ugh I feel weird" Finn said.

"you are always weird" Jake said jokingly.

"Dude shut up" Finn said laughing while punching Jake in the shoulder

Grabbing Finn "Come on dude let's get back to the house" Jake said while Lifting Finn up back to his feet.

"Okay" Finn said Happily.

Just when Finn was about to go he felt a strange aura inside his body, then he goes back and pick up the guitar, Jake was in awe when he saw the guitar.

"Dude that thing is Awesome, hey Finn can I play" Jake said.

Finn turn to Jake "No!" Finn shouted "agh it's a bit dirty let's bring it back to the house to clean it first" Finn said.

"You OK bro?" Jake said worriedly

"I'm OK Jake just….let's just go" Finn said reluctantly.

Jake Raises an eyebrow "Whatever Man" Jake said Sarcaticly.

When they Reach the Tree fort or House(because I don't know what word will fit) Finn then went to the bathroom to take a bath while Jake was busy eating spaghetti and playing with Beemo.

After Finn has finished his bath He went to his bedroom and change into his PJ's then grab a wet rag and clean the guitar from top to bottom, Jake went inside bedroom.

"Hey Finn That's one good looking guitar" Jake Said.

"Yeah man" Finn Replied.

The guitar was White Blue In appearance but a little scratched The Pick cover was Red, The head was black and silver lace that shaped like a flower and the Fret board was black with Red Dots.

"Hey who owns the guitar" Jake said.

Finn looks at Jake "I have no idea man" Finn said.

Just then Jake spotted a name plate behind the Lower body of the guitar.

"Hey man I found a name" Jake said while pointing it.

Finn then flips the guitar to its back and saw the name "Kurt Cobain" Finn said while Looking

"Must be Foreign" Jake said.

"Nah I think it's a Person's name" Finn said.

"Whatever man It's finders keepers" Jake said.

Finn high 5 Jake "Your right Man" Finn said.

"So are gonna play it" Jake said.

"Um" Finn mumbles "It's my first time playing it" say's Finn nervously.

"Well it's a first try let's hear it" Jake said.

"Ok man what ev's" Finn said.

Just then when Finn was about to strum he felt the aura again then he can't control his hands then he pick the guitar and Play a solo and it Freaking Good, Finn can't control his hands like his hands were possessed or something, Jake Has witnessed the incredible thing that has happened now after the solo Jake was Speechless and Finn was relieved

Now Finn and Jakes Lives are now in a 180 degree turn


	2. Chapter 2

ADVENTURE TIME: CHAPTER 2

All the characters are belonged to cartoon network and Pendleton ward

Early in the morning when the sun is in the horizon creep by the trees the Human boy known as Finn is beginning to start the day with his pal and faithful companion Jake the Dog.

When Finn woke up he felt his body weights around 120 Kg and having trouble staying on his feet while Jake was doing his business in the bathroom, By then Jake was finish and headed to the bedroom to check on Finn, Finn stretches his body to feel the Energy he needs to Start the day

"Morning Jake" said Finn.

Jake covering his nose "Woah Dude Morning Breath" slowly backs away.

"oops Sorry Jake" Says Finn while Covering his Mouth

"Don't sweat it Bro Just get in the bathroom and wash up because I'm making breakfast" Jake said.

"Ok Jake" said Finn as he dash for the bathroom.

When Finn reach the Bathroom he take off his PJ's and jumped into the tub turning the knob and then a spray of water hit him cold Finn shrieked a little before getting used to the coldness of the water then he uses some soap and shampoo to wash away the dirt from yesterday, After his bath he went to the sink and grab his toothbrush and toothpaste in it then he brush his teeth hastily, After about 2 minutes his spits out some goo left from his Mouth Then smile in from of the mirror.

"Oh yeah Looks good" Finn thought to himself.

After a while he put on his towel then headed to his bedroom to change into his signature Clothing Light blue shirt, Blue pants, His Awesome hat, his black shoes and Green bag (in case of adventuring) he went downstairs to get some breakfast, then at the kitchen he saw Jack preparing Omelets then Finn notices a figure on the dining table.

"Finn we have a guest" Said Jake.

"Uh-huh" Said Finn.

The Figure was Holding a Newspaper Covering The whole face, then the figure lower the newspaper and expose the face to Finn it was non other than "Marcie" says Finn.

"Hello Finn "Marceline said with a grin in her face.

"What have you been lately" Finn Asked.

"Nah not so much like sucking red things or stalking my prey until I sucked all his blood" Marceline said with an Evil Smirk on her face.

Hands in the air "Seriously" Finn said with Confusement.

Marceline points to Finn "Hah! Fooled you I was doing the same business" Marceline said while turning the page of the newspaper.

Finn let out a deep breath "You got me there but seriously what _were _you doing" Finn looking concerned.

"Same old junk and playing my bass" Says Marceline while sipping her Cup.

"No kidding" say's Jake.

"Yep just playing my Best tunes" Marceline said.

Then Jake ready with Omelets for Him and Finn, Marceline just stares

"Hey where's my breakfast" Marceline Pouted.

"OH I Almost forgot" Jake went into the fridge to get 4 apples for Marceline.

"This will do" says Marceline as she sucked the redness of the apple.

After breakfast Marceline Diverts her intention to Finn "So Finn do you sing" Says Marceline.

"You mean in auto tuned Voice then Yes" said Finn.

"Whatever" Marceline said, while finishing her cup.

Marceline then ask another question to Finn. "How about playing an instrument" Finn just froze from the question.

"Oh He plays the Guitar like a God!" Jake added.

Finn's Cheeks starts to heat then turning Red

"No shit" Say's Marceline

"Yeah True I witnessed it First Hand" Said Jake Excitedly.

"Oh yeah Prove it" Marceline asked Challenging Finn.

"Come On Finn let's get your Electric Guitar and blow her mind out" Jake said.

"UH Jake maybe its not a good idea man" Finn said nervously.

"Come on man you got this Be Rockstar Dude!" Says Jake with High Spirits.

Finn felt silent but nod in Jake's request.

While Finn is off fetching his guitar from the bedroom Jake and Marceline went to the living room, after Finn Brings His Guitar Marceline was amaze to see it first hand.

"Cool Guitar Finn It's been a long time for me to see one this close" said Marceline.

"But can you play" says Marceline with a grin.

"Come on man you can do this" Jake said supportively.

Finn Gulped "I Can do this" Finn mumbled.

When he was about to play the Aura came back then Finn's body was frozen and his mind was in total Blank Jake was starting to worry about Finn while Marceline Just Yawn's.

"Anytime now Hero" Say's Marceline Impatiently.

Then his Finn's Hands starts to move then strum's the guitar.

Underneath the bridge  
>My tarp has sprung a leak<br>And the animals I've trapped  
>Have all become my pets<br>And I'm living off of grass  
>And the drippings from my ceiling<br>It's okay to eat fish  
>'Cause they don't have any feelings<p>

Jake notices his voice has change during the start of the song 

Something in the way, mmm  
>Something in the way, yeah, mmm (x3)<p>

Underneath the bridge  
>My tarp has sprung a leak<br>And the animals I've trapped  
>Have all become my pets<br>And I'm living off of grass  
>And the drippings from the ceiling<br>It's okay to eat fish  
>'Cause they don't have any feelings<p>

Marceline was in complete shock to see Finn like this.

Something in the way, mmm  
>Something in the way, yeah, mmm (x4)<p>

After the song Jake and Marceline was Speechless and Finn was relieved it was over there was awkward silence until its broken by a clapter by Marceline and Jake

"Finn I didn't know you have talent" says Marceline shockingly.

"I was a bit surprised myself" says Finn while taking a deep breath.

"Dude your beyond Awesome" Jake said while hugging Finn.

Silence has brought the room Until Marceline has an Idea.

Hey guys maybe we should Formed a Band.

Finn and Jake Turn to Marceline "What" they say in Unison

_Okay now this story is harder than I thought so it may take I while for me to brainstorm to another chapter P.S. the song is Something in the way by nirvana. Maybe I should write the songs in the Nevermind album for my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time: Chapter 3

_Sorry I have school so here it is

_All characters belong to Cartoon network and Pendleten Ward

"What do you mean Starting a Band?" Jake said Confused

Marceline Grins "You know just to express yourself and Have fun Plus You get The Fame"Marceline said.

"Fame SlameACow!" Finn said rose up excited.

"Well Can I be the Jerk of The band" Jake said.

"NO" Marceline and Finn said in Unison

"Awe Man" Jake Said Dissapointed "So when is our Firs Gi-" Jake Cut off.

"Gig comes later First we need some fresh outfits if you know what I mean"Marceline looking and Finn while Finn is Blushing and Jake Comfused.

"What!" Finn said "Come on Marcy whats with usual cloths?" Finn while Annoyed

"Uh that and that in your head" ask Marceline while pointed the tears of his pants and Hat

"Awe shoot " Finn said Hanging His Head

"Come on let's go my House I got a warbrobe and its full of surprises" Said Marceline

"Surprises" jake with a Raise eyebrow

Marceline Shrugs "Who nows what in there"

"Ok after Breakfast" Finn said While eating his breakfast like theres no tomorrow.

Marceline Rolls here eyes "_HUH boys will be Boys_"Thought to herself

After the breakfast our hero were off to Marceline's house and they now the way very well, after they went inside they headed Upstair to marcelines bedroom

"Woah awesome marceline" Said Finn with Amazement

"Thanks its been here for a Thousand of years and its bound to smell" Marceline Said.

"Uhhh yeah" Jake said it Awkwardly.

After 10 akward seconds

"Now where do I put that trunk" Marceline said while searching her room.

She her Closet and pulls a Dusty trunk out of her Closet "Found It" She Yelled.

"Wow its Old" Jake said.

"What do you Expect Gold" Said Marceline.

Marceline Opens the trunk and its Filled with old Clothes Dating from the 1960's to Early 2010

"Man this really Ancient Stuff here" Finn Said

"Yeah This Is a Collection of Rock costumes that ive been collecting" Said Marceline

"Wow that's a lot" Said finn

"Now Time for a MAKEOVER" Marceline Said

"Shut up Dog" Marceline said to Jake.

Finn was first and First Came up To a Cowboy attire Marceline and jake shake there then went back to the changing room, then Finn came out in a Gangster attire but Marceline and Jake shakes there head then Finn goes back to the changing room , After a while Finn came out as a Punk Rock attire(it's a Kurt Cobain attire from Unplugged Whitout the hat) and Marceline and Jake Give Finn a Thumbs up

Next is jake But found it already( only a pair of paints he wear in "What was Missing"

"whats your outfit marceline" Said Finn

"you'll See" Said Marceline Grinning

"Ok then when is our first Gig?" Jake said.

"I got it, its in candy tavern" Marceline said.

"Ok then so We will see each other in candy tavern tommorow "Jake said

"Ok See you tomorrow marcy" Said finn

"see you" said jake

"Ok guys see you tomorrow"Marceline said.

(Time skip)

At the Candy Tavern The Candy people Where Anxious about the new band,Backstage The trio about the name of the band.

"The Leroys" Jake said

"NO" Marceline said

"The Nickleten"Finn said

"NO" Marceline said

"The Anarchist"Finn said

"Not bad"Marceline said

"Ok then the Anarchist all agreed" Marceline said

Everyone agreed

"Okay break a leg guys" Said Marceline

The Curtains Opened and cherring starts

Marceline walk up to the microphone

"Hello Candy Tavern and we are Anarchist!"

"We Finn the Human For Vocals"

"And Jake the Dog For Drums"

"And Im Marceline and we want to play a song for you"

"And the song name is-" Marceline realise that they don't have song

Marceline whispered" Finn Can you help improvise while I make up a title"

"Okay I guess" Finn said Nervously.

"uh Ok This is called Breed"Marceline said.

Finn was surprised then starts strumming the guitar then his expression changes then he played the intro of the song

Marceline and Jake followed

I don't care – X5  
>Care if it's old.<br>I don't mind - X4  
>Mind. I don't have a mind.<br>Get away - X4  
>Away, away from your home.<br>I'm afraid – X4  
>Afraid, ghost!<p>

Even if you have...  
>Even if you need...<br>I don't mean to stare.  
>We don't have to breed.<br>We can plant a house,  
>We can build a tree<br>I don't even care.  
>"We could have all three,"<br>She said! ... - X8

I don't care – X4  
>Care, care if it's old.<br>I don't mind X4  
>Mind. I don't have a mind.<br>Get away - X4  
>Away, away from your home.<br>I'm afraid – X4  
>Afraid, ghost!<p>

Even if you have...  
>Even if you need...<br>I don't mean to stare.  
>We don't have to breed.<br>We can plant a house,  
>We can build a tree.<br>I don't even care.  
>"We could have all three."<br>She Said... X8

*solo*

Even if you have...  
>Even if you need...<br>I don't mean to stare.  
>We don't have to breed.<br>We can plant a house.  
>We can build a tree.<br>I don't even care.  
>"We could have all three."<br>She said X8  
>She Saaaaaaiid... good...<p>

Everybody in tavern cheered and there just warming up

_Ok this more difficult than the last one but I got it

_so im gonna write the songs from the nevermind album

_ Reviews alright so I could make more


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time :Chapter 4

Marceline's walks up to the mic

"Ok This next song is called um-" Marceline was thinking when Finn walks up to her and whisper to her ear.

"Alright then this is called "In Bloom"

Everybody got to there positions and Played (Finn got the intro)Everyone followed Marceline plays her bass and follows the song

_Sell the kids for food  
>Weather changes moods<br>Spring is here again-Finn starts to play his guitar  
>Reproductive glands<em>

_(Jake starts to play his drums)_

_He's the one  
>Who likes all our pretty songs<br>And he likes to sing along  
>And he likes to shoot his gun<br>But he knows not what it means  
>Knows not what it means<br>when I say  
>He's the one<br>Who likes all our pretty songs  
>And he likes to sing along<br>And he likes to shoot his gun  
>But he knows not what it means<br>Knows not what it means  
>when I say yeeeaaahhh<br>_

_(Marceline plays her bass)_

_We can have some more  
>Nature is a whore<br>Bruises on the fruit  
>Tender age in bloom<em>

_He's the one  
>Who likes all our pretty songs<br>And he likes to sing along  
>And he likes to shoot his gun<br>But he knows not what it means  
>Knows not what it means<br>when I say  
>He's the one<br>Who likes all our pretty songs  
>And he likes to sing along<br>And he likes to shoot his gun  
>But he knows not what it means<br>Knows not what it means  
>when I say yeeeaaahhh<em>

_*Guitar solo*-Finn and Marceline are closer than they expect then marceline on her knees and jamming while finn continues the solo_

_He's the one  
>Who likes all our pretty songs<br>And he likes to sing along  
>And he likes to shoot his gun<br>But he knows not what it means  
>Knows not what it means<br>when I say  
>He's the one<br>Who likes all our pretty songs  
>And he likes to sing along<br>And he likes to shoot his gun  
>But he knows not what it means<br>Knows not what it means  
>Knows not what it means<br>Knows not what it means and I say yeeeaaahhh  
>mmmmmmmm<br>mmmmmmmmm_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Everybobdy just shoots and shoots and cheering are heard one's more but even louder than before

Jake was panting like crazy "huh huh huh huh"

"Dude you alright"Finn said Worriedly

"Don't worry dude it's Music and im still standing"Jake Getting Energized

"Ok man"Finn said,

Marceline walks up to the mike

"GIVE IT UP FOR OUR BAND!"-Marceline said

Everybody cheers louder than ever

"Ok our next song is -" Marceline said while thinking of a name of a song

"Oh this is Called "Lithium"

Finn and Jake's Jaws drop, Finn runs to Marceline

"Lithium are you serious?" Finn said while his cheeks are red

"Don't worry dude just Go With The Flow"Marceline said.

Then Marceline went closer to Finn's face and give a small kiss on his cheek.

Finn was Red as a Firehydrant Then Marceline looks at Finn

"Hey if you Blush I will suck all your blood"Marceline said.

"Uh ok then"Finn said now focus

Then Finn strums his guitar again and starts the intro

_I'm so happy 'cause today  
>I found my friends<br>They're in my head  
>I'm so ugly, that's okay<br>'Cause so are you  
>Broke our mirrors<br>Sunday morning is everyday  
>For all I care<br>And I'm not scared  
>Light my candles, in a daze<br>'Cause I've found God_

_(Marceline and Jake Starts to play)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah<em>

_I'm so lonely, that's ok  
>I shaved my head<br>And I'm not sad  
>And just maybe<br>I'm to blame for all I've heard  
>I'm not sure<br>I'm so excited  
>I can't wait to meet you there<br>And I don't care  
>I'm so horny, that's okay<br>My will is good_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah<em>

_I like it I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you I'm not gonna crack<em>

_I like it I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you I'm not gonna crack<br>_

_(Finn then Lays down for a while then stands and sing)_

_I'm so happy 'cause today  
>I found my friends<br>They're in my head  
>I'm so ugly, but that's okay<br>'Cause so are you  
>Broke our mirrors<br>Sunday morning is everyday  
>For all I care<br>And I'm not scared  
>Light my candles in a daze<br>'Cause I've found god_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah<br>_

_(Marceline Floats up and doing her Jam and Jake Head Bangs)_

_I like it I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you I'm not gonna crack<em>

_I like it I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you I'm not gonna crack<em>

"_Thank you Everyone ,Thank you, Thank you" Marceline said._

_Ok someone in Audioboo mention this

_Drop a Review

_Character are owned in Cartoon network and Adventure time

_its hard and its worth it


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I didn't Update this for a long time since now I'm in College so for now I will update this anyway possible**

*Outside the Candy Tavern*

"Marceline that was a Blast!" Finn Screaming

"Yeah Finn but that was just our first Concert remember dweeb this just only the Beginning of a great Band"

"Yeah but that was Algebraic!"

Marceline sighted "…I admit it was good, I never felt like that for a long time"

"What do you mean Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Well Hero long story short I used to be in a Band called "The Scream Queens"

"What happen?"

"Let's just say it's in a new management….." Marceline says with a sad look.

"Oh"

"Then-"

Jake then appears out of nowhere while looking tired and out of breath

"GUYS there's a guy in Tuxedo looking *pant* for a band *pant* and that's US!"

The guy in Tuxedo then appear out of nowhere.

"HELLO" A voice and face that there all Familiar too.

"Dad why are you doing here?" Marceline said Coldly.

"Aw come on, who would not see her Daughter play in concert in a long time"

"I can think of Someone like you Perhaps YOU" Marceline said.

"Well anyway I kinda like your band and I want to singed in a Record Deal" Hunson said.

"Since when – Hunson put finger in her Daughters mouth.

"Since now besides I got to much time on my hands"

Finn spoke " What do you think Marceline?"

"Well we need a road Manager so what the Heck"

"GOOD.." Hunson said with a Evil Grin.

A piece of Paper then Appear out of nowhere.

"Sign here" Hunson Pointed.

Finn and Marceline signed in there Signatures but Jake wasn't here.

"Hey Where's Jake?" Finn said.

"I'm here Dude!"

Finn see's Jake hiding in his Pocket.

"C'mon Jake let's make a record deal Dude.

"I don't know Finn I don't trust that Guy" Jake Pointing to Hunson.

Marceline Spoke "C'mon Jake how about the Ladies"

"Ladies I'm IN!"

Jake then hastily make his Signature.

Marceline and Finn just Rolled there Eyes.

"It's Official, I'll see you soon in the Next Concert

In the Goblin Kingdom next evening" Hunson said Evily then Disapprears.

"Marceline your Dad is Bonker's" Finn said.

"Yeah tell me about it."

All three of them Walking out of the Candy Tavern then Outside the Grasslands.

"Wait were are we going to Practice our song we still haven't practice anything" Finn said.

"I know a place" Marceline Replied

_Maceline's House_

After there Jam session Finn and Jake are exhousted

"You can stay here if you want just don't just don't make a mess in my couch"

Finn Blushed "Come on"

Jake Laughs.

-At the Goblin Kingdom-

Marceline walks up to the Mic.

"HELLO GOBLIN KINGDOM WE ARE THE ANACHIST!" Marceline Screams.

"THAT'S FINN ON VOCALS AND GUITAR AND THAT'S JAKE IN DRUMS AND YOUR'S TRULY IN BASS"

"And we got a New Song for you"

Finn step up to the Mike until Jake(He was Stoned before the show) was starting sing.

"C'mon people now  
>Smile on your brother<br>Everybody get together  
>Try to love one and another right now"-Jake.<p>

Finn shrugged it Off then plays the song

-Intro solo-

When I was an alien, cultures weren't opinions  
>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there<br>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait  
>Never met a wise man, if so it's a woman<br>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there  
>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait<br>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there  
>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait<p>

(Marceline was Floating)

Just because you're paranoid, don't mean they're not after you  
>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there<br>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait  
>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there<br>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait

(Finn Scream's Even Louder)

Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there  
>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait<br>Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there  
>Gotta find a way, a better way, I had better wait<p>

-Song ends-

Marceline walks up to the mic.

"Okay everybody here come a new one"

Finn then start's the Intro.

-Intro-

Yeah(Finn shake's head while playing)

There I was, laid out on a table  
>Screamin' sweat and bare feet to the floor<p>

(Finn and Marceline Sings Together)

In my life, I'd not soften  
>Things that cut, and burn so often<br>But I sit, think of somethin'  
>Scared to face, the dyin' nothin'<p>

See the cycle I've waited for  
>It ain't like that anymore<p>

Where I go is when I feel I'm able  
>How I fight is why I'm feelin' sore<p>

(Finn and Marceline In Sings Together)

In my sight, not forgotten  
>Feel as though, a tooth were rotten<br>Behind the smile, a tongue that's slippin'  
>Buzzards cry, when flesh is rippin'<br>See the cycle I've waited for  
>It ain't like that anymore<p>

(Finn doing the Guitar Solo)

Here I sit writing on the paper  
>Trying to think of words you can't ignore<p>

(Finn and Marceline in Vocals)

In my eyes, what I'm lacking  
>Score at face, a ten for slacking<br>Sign the deal, set in motion  
>Smaller fish, so huge the ocean<br>See the cycle I've waited for }  
>It ain't like that anymore } (2x)<p>

(After the Song Marceline Winks at Finn and he Blushes.)

Finn walks up the Mic.

"ALRIGHT the Next song if Going to be Flippin Awesome!"

Finn walks back to his Spot then Nods to Marceline and Jake.

Jake starts off.

1, 2

Yeeaaah! Yeeahhh

A good night, the best in a long time  
>A new friend turned me on to an old favorite<br>Nothing better than a dealer who's high  
>Be high, convince them to buy<p>

Yeah!

(Finn and Marceline sing to the chorus while Jack Jams)

What's my drug of choice?  
>Well, what have you got?<br>I don't go broke  
>And I do it a lot<p>

Seems so sick to the hypocrite norm  
>Running their boring drills<br>But we are an elite race of our own  
>The stoners, junkies, and freaks<p>

(Finn sing softly)

Are you happy? I am, man.  
>Content and fully aware<br>Money, status, nothing to me  
>'Cause your life is empty and bare<p>

Yeah!

(Finn and Marceline sings Chorus)

What's my drug of choice?  
>Well, what have you got?<br>I don't go broke  
>And I do it a lot<br>I do it a lot,

(Finn doing the Guitar solo)

Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah

(Finn screams) YeeeAhh!

You can't understand a user's mind  
>But try, with your books and degrees<br>If you let yourself go and opened your mind  
>I'll bet you'd be doing like me<br>And it ain't so bad

What's my drug of choice?  
>Well, what have you got?<br>I don't go broke  
>And I do it a lot<p>

Say, I do it a lot!  
>I do it a lot!<br>I do it a lot!  
>Say, I do it a lot!<p>

-Song Ends-

Everbody Cheered and Faint at the same Time.

**Author's note.**

**Well not only Nirvana but Alice in chains also and im sorry if didn't update for a long Time**

**I got college to attend to nowadays  
><strong>

**I'll try to Update anyway Possible.**

**All Characters Belong to Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward.**


End file.
